


A Not-So-Temporary Arrangement

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Dom Moon Bin, Dom/sub, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Sub Yoon Sanha, Under-negotiated Kink, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sanha discovers that he's a sub, and Bin discovers that he wants to be his Dom.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. A Test Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think I’d be a good sub, hyung?”  
> …  
> “Well, do you want to find out?”

“Do you think I’d be a good sub, hyung?”

Bin chokes on his chocolate milk. He slaps his hand to his mouth in fear of spitting it all over his clothes, but he manages to swallow it down. Then, he turns his attention to Sanha, who’s staring at his lap as a blush blazes high on his soft cheeks. He never should’ve told him about Doms and subs. He was just trying to mess with him and make him blush by talking in explicit detail about all the ways he’s dommed people in bed, and he succeeded, but now he’s paying for his sins with a near-death experience and an awkward conversation. And he doesn’t know which is worse.

“What are you talking about, Sanha?”

The boy starts fiddling with his fingers as he struggles to answer, “I-I just… Do you think a Dom would want me?”

“Well, they’d have to be into brats,” he jokes.

The hurt on his face confuses him as he whines, “I’d be good. I wouldn’t be a brat.”

“Do you want a Dom, Sanha?” he asks seriously.

“No…”

“Sanha,” he warns.

“Maybe…”

Sanha really doesn’t know himself if he wants a Dom, but it didn’t sound horrible when his Bin hyung was telling him about it. Something about being looked after and spoiled rotten really speaks to him. And being dommed in bed didn’t exactly sound horrible either…

“Well, do you want to find out?”

His hyung’s large hand rests on his nape and makes him shiver. He looks up at him but immediately goes back to staring at his lap when he sees his hyung’s sharp, dark eyes stare into him.

“H-how?”

“I’ll Dom you.”

The boy chokes on nothing. Bin rubs his back to soothe him, but that just seems to make him choke more. So he takes his hand off him and lets him calm down by himself.

“What are you talking about, hyung?”

“I’ll Dom you. Then you’ll know if you want one.”

He looks up, big, round eyes even bigger and rounder, but this time he doesn’t look back down as they stare at each other.

“You mean you want to…?”

He laughs at the scandalised look on Sanha’s face.

“It’s not all about sex, Sanha,” he scolds teasingly, and laughs again when the boy goes back to staring at his lap with red cheeks, “I meant I’ll Dom you platonically for the day.”

“Okay,” he barely whispers.

“What was that, Sanha?”

“Okay,” he says.

Sanha feels like his whole body is red now as what he’s just done hits him. Because the truth is Sanha has a teeny, tiny bit of a crush on his Bin hyung, that’s why he asked if he’d be a good sub in the first place, and now his crush is going to dom him… His hyung’s hand returns to his nape to massage the area, and he looks up to find thin lips smirking at him. He immediately looks away from them but ends up looking into his sharp eyes, so he immediately looks away from them too and settles for staring at his flat, round nose.

“So, what do I do?”

“Come sit in my lap.”

His big, round eyes get even bigger and rounder at the command, but he does it. He gets up and then sits himself back down in his hyung’s lap, slender thighs stretched over his thick ones.

“Is that it?”

“Well, normally my sub would be naked, but yes, I’m a soft Dom for the most part, so that’s it.”

“What if I took off my top?”

Bin’s crescent-moon eyes turn into full moons at the question.

“Do you want to take your top off, baby?”

The boy just bites his plump bottom lip at the nickname and nods, still staring at his hyung’s nose.

“Then take it off for me.”

Bin considers stopping him when he sees how his hands are shaking, but part of being a sub is pushing through your nervousness. And part of being a Dom is showing your sub they had nothing to be nervous about. So he immediately starts praising the boy once his top is off him.

“That was perfect, baby. Why don’t we stop there, okay? You’ve already done amazing for me.”

He grips and rubs the boy’s slender thighs with his thumbs to comfort him and is shocked at how desperately he pushes into his touch.

“Want to cuddle, baby?”

“Please,” he whispers.

Sanha is pulled into his Bin hyung’s warmth and starts sobbing. Large hands stroke his bare back, and he sobs harder. He doesn’t even know why, but something about having someone to hold him just triggers somewhere deep inside him that he didn’t even know was there.

“I think you’re definitely a sub, baby,” his hyung whispers into his ear as he finally begins to calm down.

“Is that what that was?”

“Yeah, it can happen to people during their first time. They get dommed, and suddenly everything they’ve kept pushed down comes rushing out at once.”

“It’s scary.”

“That’s why you have a Dom to hold you through it.”

“Yeah, thank you, hyung.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Well, what you’re going to do is keep cuddling me while I finish my chocolate milk.”

“I can do that,” he giggles as he nuzzles into his hyung’s neck and pushes deeper into his warmth. He gets so comfy that he actually ends up falling asleep.

Bin sighs once Sanha starts snoring softly. Does he really have to be so fucking cute when he’s trying to lie to himself that he feels nothing for the boy? He’s trying to tell himself he’s just a sick fuck with a thing for vulnerable subs, and he is that, but when he looks down at the boy, his long eyelashes and soft cheeks and plump lips and thin nose and round chin, he knows it’s more than that. He actually has feelings for the boy. He wants to dom him not because it would be fun for him, although it would be, but because he wants to take care of him the way he needs to be taken care of. Why couldn’t Sanha have just stayed the bratty, little shit he’s always known?

When Sanha wakes up, his face is squished into the arm of his hyung’s sofa and not his Bin hyung, and he feels strangely scared. But then the man comes back into his sight, and he feels safe again.

“Sorry, baby, you drooled on me, so I went to go change.”

“Oh sorry, hyung, do you want me to wash it for you?”

“It’s fine. I have my own washing machine. Now sit up and hold up your arms.”

Sanha side-eyes his hyung, but he still does as he tells him.

“Are you going to punish me?”

His hyung laughs, and his spine tingles at the soft sound.

“Why would I punish you? For drooling? Do you think I’m some cruel monster who can’t wait to see you in pain?”

“No… I just thought… Normally holding your arms up is a punishment.”

“It’s also how you put a jumper on you.”

Sanha finally finds the courage to look up properly and sees his hyung is holding his favourite jumper, a white wooly one that’s going to be two sizes too big on him.

“You’re letting me wear that?”

“I wanted to take you out, and if you’re my sub, then you’re going out in my clothes.”

“But aren’t you afraid I’ll get it dirty, hyung? It’s your favourite.”

“I know you won’t, baby. And if you do, would it make you feel better if I punished you?”

Sanha finds himself nodding. He doesn’t understand why, normally he runs from being punished, but knowing he’ll be punished by his hyung if he wrecks his favourite jumper puts him at ease for some reason.

“Do you see? I don’t just punish people for fun. I punish them for them. Now hold up your arms, baby.”

Bin laughs at how quickly the boy throws his arms above his head. “Good boy,” he coos. But he doesn’t put his jumper on him yet because now he’s distracted by his pale skin, soft muscles, and peach nipples. He’d been too busy trying to be a good Dom for the boy that he hadn’t taken the time to appreciate him. He just wants to reach out and cup the small mounds of his pecs, squeeze his nipples between his thumb and palm, but he said he wouldn’t do anything sexual and he won’t.

“Hyung, put your jumper on me already,” the boy whines as he shakes his body and pouts up at him with furrowed brows.

 _Fuck_ , Bin thinks to himself because now he even finds him cute when he’s being a bratty, little shit. That doesn't mean he’s going to let him get away with it though. He pushes his knee between his thighs, a millimetre from his crotch, and warns with an edge to his normally soft voice, “Sanha.”

The boy immediately shuts up and stops still, not even daring to look up at him anymore.

“Good boy,” he chuckles as he dresses him.

When he’s finished, Sanha still looks a little scared, so Bin leans down to kiss him on the cheek and give him something else to think about. It works. Sanha’s certainly no longer scared as he moves about in a warm haze until his hyung asks him what he wants from the cafe they’ve apparently walked to. He jumps at the new surroundings and instinctively cuddles into his Bin hyung’s side.

“What’d you say, hyung?”

“Oh, you’re finally back?”

His cheeks blush. and he instinctively hides himself in his hyung’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, baby. I know this morning’s been a lot. Do you want to take a break while we’re in the cafe?”

He doesn’t really, but he feels like his hyung wants him to, so he nods and steps back to cuddle into his hyung’s jumper instead. And so, they head into the cafe as Sanha and Bin, not Dom and sub, and Sanha enjoys it. He enjoys the distraction from the constant tingling in his body that he didn’t even realise was there until it stopped. His hyung makes him laugh, and he makes his hyung mad, which makes him laugh again, and it’s just really nice. They stay Sanha and Bin for the rest of the day, walking around the city and looking at all the Christmas decorations that are still up, and Sanha enjoys it until he doesn’t look where he’s going while teasing the man and a car driving past splashes the dirty water from a puddle all over him and his hyung’s favourite jumper.

Sanha shakes as he stares down at the streaks of mud covering the once-white jumper. And he doesn’t stop shaking, not even when his Bin hyung pulls him into his arms and walks him back to his apartment. He doesn’t stop shaking when he falls to his knees the second they’re inside and sobs how sorry he is to his hyung. And he doesn’t stop shaking during the shower his hyung makes him take, instead of continuing to sob on the floor. He only stops shaking when he comes out of the master bathroom in nothing but his underwear to kneel in front of his Bin hyung on the bed.

“What are you doing, Sanha?”

“Isn’t this how you punish people?”

“I’m not going to punish you.”

“But you said you would if I got your jumper dirty.”

Bin sighs.

“Fine, come sit in my lap. You don’t kneel in front of me unless you’re going to choke on my cock.”

Bin tries to ignore how naked the boy is as he sits on his knee facing him, slender thighs spread over his thick ones, exposing his bulge, as he awaits his punishment, but his cock still stirs against his will.

“Cuddle into me, baby. I need to be able to see what I’m doing.”

The boy doesn’t even give it a moment’s thought before he wraps his arms around his neck and gives him unfettered access to his body. Bin just knows he would let him do anything he wanted right now, but that’s why he has to bury the sick fuck living inside of him underneath his love for the boy. He rubs his bare back with one hand and settles the other on his clothed ass.

“Count for me, baby.”

“One,” he gasps out as Bin’s hard palm strikes his left check.

“Two,” he gasps out as it strikes his right cheek.

“Three.”

“Four.”

“Five.”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

“Eight.”

“Nine.”

“Ten.”

Bin holds him tight as the floodgates open again and he sobs into his neck. He whispers praises into his ear, telling him he’s a good boy and he’s made his hyung so proud for taking his punishment so well. He holds him until every last drop has flooded out of his eyes, and he continues to hold him long after that. But he has to stop soon or he’ll never let the boy go.

He pushes the boy back to stare into his eyes and ask, “Shall we go back to being just Bin and Sanha now?”

The boy stares back at him.

“But I don’t want you to stop calling me baby.”


	2. Signing The Lease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you not to kneel in front of me unless you're going to choke on my cock."
> 
> "I know, hyung."

“But I don’t want you to stop calling me baby.”

Those words leave Sanha’s lips, and Bin immediately claims them with his own. He cups the boy’s cheek and pulls him close with an arm around his waist, and they move their lips against each other’s slowly and softly. Sanha buries his fingers in the back of his hyung’s hair and pulls him even closer as he opens his mouth wide, inviting the man to explore him. Bin happily does so, licking into every corner of the wet cavern before focusing on rubbing and sliding their tongues together. The boy soon starts pushing back into his mouth, and he lets him explore to his heart’s content, but when he starts trying to control their kiss, he sucks on his tongue and makes him whine.

Sanha pulls back to stare at his Bin hyung. His eyes look from his sharp eyes to his sharper cheekbones to his round nose to his thin lips that have almost disappeared in a smirk. He surges forward to connect their lips again in a fast kiss of tongue and teeth before getting off his hyung to kneel before him.

"I told you not to kneel in front of me unless you're going to choke on my cock."

"I know, hyung."

Sanha feels himself fading away the second his Bin hyung grabs the back of his neck and pulls his face into his crotch. He's no longer Sanha by the time his nose is being pushed into his clothed bulge; he's his hyung's, and that's all he is.

"Make me hard, baby."

Bin curses as the boy mouths at his cock and balls. Not from the feeling, but from the sight of how relaxed the boy looks as his plump, soft lips slide along the coarse material of his trousers. He can tell he's already entered subspace as his eyes flutter closed at the feeling of his cock twitching against his lips, and it's that that makes him painfully hard. The boy continues to mouth at his thick length, but Bin knows he needs him to be strict right now.

"I told you to make me hard. Did I say you could keep going after that?"

Immediately, the boy pulls away. Bin tests how far into subspace he really is by standing up and stripping naked while he kneels in front of him, and the boy doesn't even try to sneak a peek. He doesn't care about pleasing himself anymore; he only cares about pleasing his Bin hyung by doing exactly what his hyung tells him to do and nothing more.

“Open your eyes, baby.”

The boy opens them, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips as he stares at his thick, long cock and heavy balls. Bin sits down and savours how his eyes stay locked on his manhood. He decides to stop teasing the boy and reaches down to grab the back of his neck and pull his face into his thick length, relishing how his eyes flutter closed again at his touch.

“Now make me feel good.”

Sanha immediately gets to work doing just that, sucking his balls into his mouth while his hands travel up his solid calves and thick thighs to wrap around his cock and stroke it slow and gentle. The hiss of pleasure from above spurs him on to suck harder as he prods and rubs his balls with his tongue and to grip him tighter as he still strokes slowly. But eventually the call of his Bin hyung’s cock is too tempting, and he lifts up to lap and lick at the head as one of his hands moves down to replace his mouth, grasping and fondling his heavy sack. He slathers his tip in spit as he sloppily kisses it, and when his hyung pushes the back of his head to tell him it’s time to start deepthroating, he happily spreads his lips around the thick length and starts inching himself down it.

His hyung is patient with him as he takes him down his throat, gripping the bed covers to stop himself bucking up into the tight, wet heat, but when he swallows him whole and moans around him at the way he stretches his walls wide, Bin can’t stop himself fisting the back of his hair and sliding him along his cock. He slides him slowly at first, but once he feels he’s covered in enough spit and the boy’s adjusted enough, he starts sliding him quicker and quicker until his broad tip is slamming into the back of his throat as he fucks him hard on his cock. And the boy just moans as he happily lets himself get skullfucked.

“Look at me.”

Sanha snaps his eyes open to travel up his Bin hyung’s statuesque body and meet his lust-filled gaze.

"It's time to choke on it, baby."

Not even a tingle of fear passes through him as his hyung holds him still against him and blocks his breathing with his long, thick cock. He just stares deeply into his eyes and lets his lungs burn. Bin curses at how the boy just submits to him and instinctively forces his cock further down his throat, but when he notices his face turning red, he pulls him off and pulls him up to cuddle as he coughs and splutters and gulps down air.

“I wouldn’t have stopped you, Bin hyung,” he rasps into his neck.

“I know, baby.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, baby, it’s not bad. It’s amazing,” he soothes, “It makes me feel so good to know you trust me like that. I know it’s scary, but that’s why you have me to hold you through it.”

Sanha breaks down into his Bin hyung as the tears that had been building up finally release. The man wraps his warm arms tighter around him and rubs his large hands up and down his back, and he’s never felt more loved even as he sobs into his neck. Because he’s not sobbing because he’s sad, he’s sobbing because he’s been searching his whole life for somebody to hold him as he breaks down, without even knowing it, and now he’s found his somebody, his Bin hyung. He pulls back to connect their lips in a sloppy kiss that tastes of the salt from his tears, and it’s perfect to both of them. Their teeth collide as they try to deepen it, and Sanha giggles into his hyung’s neck while his hyung giggles into his hair, and it’s perfect to both of them.

“On the bed, baby,” Bin murmurs into his scalp as he still shakes with giggles, “It’s time to reward you for being such a good boy.”

Bin slaps the boy’s ass and makes him shriek as he gets off him and lies behind him on his back.

“Alright, the rule is you can have anything but my cock,” he tells him as he stands up and turns around to stare down at him still smiling.

“So I’m the Dom now?” the boy teases.

“No, I’m still the Dom. I’m the one who decides how long your reward lasts.”

“So could I have your ass if I wanted?”

“Sure, but it’s expensive; your reward won’t last as long.”

“That’s no fun.”

“I’m afraid fun is even more expensive; your reward won’t last half as long if you have fun.”

“How much time do I get if I only ask you to play with my hole?”

“You get until I can’t keep myself from fucking you.”

“Okay, then I want that.”

Sanha shivers in anticipation as his Bin hyung slowly crawls up the bed towards him. Then, the man suddenly pounces on him and holds him down to lick into his belly button.

“Stop!” he shrieks with laughter as he tries to get away, but it’s no use, “It feels so weird, stop!”

“Oh, sorry. Wrong hole,” his hyung jokes, and Sanha just glares at him.

Finally, his Bin hyung slips his hand up into his underwear and pokes at the right hole. He watches him squirm with need as he tries to force the finger deeper inside himself, but then his hyung takes it away. He whines, but he’s ignored as his underwear is pulled off him, long, slender cock slapping back against his flat stomach.

“Ass up, baby.”

Sanha rushes to follow orders and curses when he feels his hyung’s tongue shove itself as deep as it can go inside his hole. Soon, a large hand wraps itself around his cock and pumps him time with the thrusts of his tongue, and he moans into the bed below as the pleasure rushes up his spine.

“Let me hear you, baby,” his hyung murmurs against his hole, and the feeling of him talking against the sensitive ring of muscle is enough to make him arch off the bed and moan against the walls. “That’s it, baby. Just like that,” he praises and pushes a spit-slicked finger inside him as a reward.

Sanha is very appreciative of it as he continues to moan loud enough for anybody in the building to hear. He’s never moaned like this with anybody else, but something about it being with his hyung, his Dom, has him feeling so sensitive. He even whimpers when another two fingers are fucked deep inside him while his hyung’s wet tongue laps at his entrance. He thinks this is as good as it can get when his fingers slam straight into his prostate and a scream rips from his throat. His Bin hyung immediately targets the sensitive bundle of nerves and pounds his fingertips into it as he speeds up his strokes of his slender length and lowers his mouth to suck on his tightening balls.

“Stop, hyung!” he cries as the pleasure begins to make his entire body tighten, “Stop! I’ll come!”

His hyung tears his fingers out of his hole only to smack the soft flesh of his ass and shove them back into it.

“I decide when you get to come, Sanha,” he growls as he nips at his balls, “So if I want you to come right now, then you will, do you understand?”

Sanha nods his head desperately, but his hyung can’t see it, and his hyung doesn’t care about it as he continues to abuse his most sensitive parts. Within seconds, he’s coming all over the bed below and screaming out his Bin hyung’s name as he does. But that doesn’t stop his hyung. He keeps abusing his most sensitive parts, squeezing his cock hard and sucking harsh on his spasming balls while he continues to drive his fingertips directly into his prostate. Sanha begs him to stop, but he doesn’t until tears are streaming down his face. Then, he pushes the boy onto his back and looks down at him with a satisfied smirk.

“That wasn’t nice, hyung.”

“Well, it must’ve been a little nice since you didn’t use your safe word.”

“What safe word?”

His hyung’s eyes go wide. “Oh fuck,” he hisses as he lies beside him and cuddles him into his chest, “I’m so sorry, baby. Are you okay? I can’t believe I forgot to agree on a safe word with you. That’s like domming 101. Are you hurt? Do you need me to kiss anywhere better? I’m so sorry, baby.”

Sanha giggles as his hyung frets, “I’m fine, hyung. If we had a safe word, I wouldn’t have used it anyway. I’m okay, really.”

“Really?” his hyung asks as he pulls back to search his eyes for any hint of a lie.

“Really.”

“Alright, but our safe word is ‘get the fuck off me’ from now on.”

Sanha giggles out an “okay” as he crawls up to connect their lips in a gentle, reassuring kiss. Their kiss soon deepens as he sits in his hyung’s lap and grinds his ass into his cock. The man hisses and slides his hands down his back to grope and spread apart the soft cheeks while his fingers playfully tickle his entrance. Sanha can feel his cock growing hard again already.

“Fuck me, hyung.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, please fuck me.”

“Alright,” he murmurs against his lips before flipping them both over so that he’s hovering above him, thick length straining between the cheeks of his ass, as he reaches for the lube on the nightstand.

Sanha moans at just the feeling of his cock shifting against him, so when he lubes himself and begins pushing inside him, he has to pull his hyung into a desperate kiss of tongue and teeth to silence himself. He moans into his mouth as he keeps pushing and pushing until he finally bottoms out inside him, but his moans turn pained as his hole spasms at just how wide it’s stretched by his thick length. His hyung tries to pull out, but that just makes things worse, and he wraps his legs around the man to keep him still.

“Stop, hyung,” he cries out, “Don’t move, please.”

“Okay, baby. I won’t. I won’t,” he whispers into his neck as he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close.

Sanha takes deep breaths as he tries to relax around his hyung. He’s just so fucking big. His hole has never been stretched so wide.

“Do you need to use our safe word, baby?”

“No,” he rushes out, “No, I want this. I just need to win my ass around.”

His hyung giggles into his neck at the stupid joke and moves to claim his lips in a soft, gentle, relaxing kiss. Sanha can feel his hole stilling at the soft touch of their tongues as they slide and rub together. His hyung feels it too and takes his chance to move slightly inside him.

“Fuck, hyung.”

“Sorry, too soon?”

“No, it felt good. Do it again.”

“Yeah? Like this?”

His hyung pulls out a little further and pushes in a little harder, and Sanha is already starting to feel like he’s ascending to heaven.

“Yes, hyung, just like that. Fuck me just like that.”

The man nips at his ear and chuckles as he continues fucking him progressively less gently, “Do you not remember who gives the orders, baby?”

“Sorry,” he gasps as he buries his fingers into his hyung’s hair to ground himself against the pleasure beginning to build inside him, “Sorry, hyung. You just feel so good. I can’t help but want more.”

“Oh you want more?” his hyung asks as he fucks him hard enough for the slaps of skin to sound out through the room, “Is this enough?”

Sanha shakes his head desperately, and his hyung starts pounding into him.

“Is this enough?!”

Sanha still shakes his head and grips his hair tight as the pleasure begins to rack through him.

“Don’t be afraid to use your nails, baby,” his hyung growls, and he immediately scratches deep along his broad back.

He screams as his hyung brutalises his hole. He’s just about holding on to his sense of himself when he slams directly into his prostate and breaks him into a million little pieces. He writhes and rips the man’s back apart with his nails as each slam into his prostate breaks him more and more. His hyung claims his lips and stuffs his tongue down his throat, and it feels so right because this is who he really is: he’s his Bin hyung’s baby. He belongs in his arms with his cock filling him to the brim.

“Don’t come just yet, baby.”

Sanha hadn’t even realised he was about to come, but his hyung’s right. He can feel it simmering in his gut, but he can’t let it boil over yet. His Bin hyung doesn’t want him to.

“Good boy. Don’t come until I tell you, okay?”

He nods his head as his hyung reaches between them to grip his cock and start stroking it in time with his brutal thrusts.

“Just a little longer, baby.”

The smack of hips and ass echoes through the room.

“Just a little longer.”

The bed creaks under the power of his hyung’s thrusts.

“Almost there.”

He starts to cry as it feels like he’s holding back a tsunami inside him.

“Now, come for me, baby.”

His hot, thick cum floods into the press of their bodies as his orgasm overwhelms him and tears scream after scream from his throat. His hyung moans praises into his ear as his own orgasm rips through him and his cock paints his insides in milk-white cum. He slams a couple more times into his ass to milk himself dry before flipping them both and cuddling him into his warmth.

“Fuck, that was good,” Bin pants.

He looks down to find the boy looking totally fucked out on his chest and chuckles. He lifts his left hand to his mouth and bites his ring finger hard enough to make a mark.

“Ow!” the boy yelps, “What was that for?”

“So people will know you’re my baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it :) i might come back to write short vignettes about these two, but who knows? if you'd like to keep updated for when i post anything new, then you can follow me @[astronsfwwriter](https://twitter.com/astronsfwwriter)


	3. The Things We Do When We Miss Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like feeling like you could rip me apart with your bare hands.”

Sanha pouts the second he wakes up because he can’t feel his Bin hyung’s strong arms wrapped around him. He thinks he must be making them breakfast, since that’s what he’s normally doing if he wakes up to find their bed empty, but when he tiptoes over wearing absolutely nothing as a “sexy surprise”, he finds the kitchen empty. He pouts again and goes back to their bedroom to find a note left on his nightstand that he had completely missed earlier.

_There was an emergency at work. I’ll be back as soon as I can._

He collapses onto the bed and flails around in a tantrum until he gets tired of that and just lies there huffing. It’s the weekend; they’re both meant to be off and cuddling right now. Why do people have to work? It’s such a fucking pain in the ass. And not the good kind of pain in the ass his boyfriend gives him. Not the good kind of pain he can still feel the remnants of from last night when his Bin hyung fucked him hard against the wall and held him in his arms like he weighed nothing.

He shakes the dirty thoughts out of his head and jumps off the bed, slightly less soft cock bouncing in the air. He doesn’t want to touch himself. He wants his Bin hyung to touch him. So, he decides to make breakfast instead and feed the other kind of hunger he has. As he walks over to pull out pyjamas from the drawers in the wardrobe, he notices his hyung’s boxers from last night on the floor, and something compels him to slip them on. He could blame his hyung for making him like wearing his clothes so much, but he’s always put him in jumpers and shirts, so the desire to wear his underwear is all him. There’s just something about it that makes his body tingle as he drags the fabric up his legs and puts his cock where his hyung’s once was. And there’s something about how his boxers are so loose on him that he has to hold them up as he pulls his pyjama bottoms on that makes his body tingle even harder. He goes into his hyung’s drawers and puts on one of his dress shirts so the tingle will never stop.

And the tingle doesn’t stop. It’s still there as he cooks himself breakfast and eats it at the kitchen table. It’s still there as he washes the dishes and puts them back where they belong. And it’s still there as he lays himself out on their bed and turns on the TV to pass the day until his hyung comes back. In fact, it got worse through all of that to the point his cock is now hard and leaking and has been hard and leaking for the past half hour. It’s because his hyung’s boxers were so loose they kept falling down even inside his pyjamas and having to pull them up every time just made him feel so small and so horny.

He strips his pyjamas off himself so he’s in nothing but his hyung’s shirt and boxers, and he whines because all around the head of his cock is soaked in precum. And what makes it worse is he watches as a bead of precum forms on the boxers as he thinks about how different they look on him and his Bin hyung. On him, they’re loose with wide spaces around his slender legs and waist, and the dark green plaid is a stark contrast with his pale thighs, but on his hyung, they’re always tight around his thick thighs and bulge, and the dark green plaid compliments his tanned skin perfectly. His precum is now dripping down his hyung’s boxers, so he reaches to swipe it off and moans from just this slight touch of his neglected tip. He moves his hand up to lick at the mildly salty liquid and his other hand down to grip himself through his hyung’s boxers. He groans at how much extra fabric is wrapped around his cock and has to snap his eyes up to the ceiling before he comes at the sight thinking about how there’s barely enough space in them to grab his hyung when he’s hard.

Once the danger of his orgasm has faded, he starts stroking himself slowly. He whines and squirms at the drag of fabric along his shaft. He wishes his Bin hyung was here to touch him. He wishes his Bin hyung would walk in right now and see how naughty he’s being by jacking off in his boxers. The thought of his hyung punishing him for getting them dirty with his cum forces his hand to move faster along his flesh. He shoves his other hand under his hyung’s dress shirt to pinch and twist his “pretty, peach nipples”, as his hyung calls them. His slender length twitches and strains as his orgasm starts simmering again inside him. He doesn’t stop himself this time though, he keeps torturing his chest and jacking his cock until it boils over and his cum spills into his Bin hyung’s boxers, some even shooting through the fabric onto his flat tummy. He curls up and basks in the aftershocks of his orgasm, nose wrinkling only slightly at the sticky feeling of cum against his skin. When he feels sleep pulling at the edges of his consciousness, he doesn’t fight it as it means he’ll see his Bin hyung sooner.

“Wake up, baby. I’m back.”

Sanha smiles when he wakes up this time because his Bin hyung’s arms are wrapped around him and his thin lips are pressing soft kisses into his neck.

“Finally,” he sighs in relief as he presses back into his warmth.

“Why are you in my boxers, baby?” his hyung asks, amused, as he plays with the hem of the fabric at his legs.

“You told me to wear your clothes because I’m your sub.”

“I wasn’t talking about my boxers, though. Do they even fit you?”

“No, but that’s why I like them. They make me feel small.”

“That’s why you like them?”

He nods his head.

“I like feeling like you could rip me apart with your bare hands.”

“Oh, really?” his hyung smirks, and Sanha flinches as he feels his hand start sliding up to his cum-soaked crotch. He doesn’t stop the man, though. He wants to be punished for what he’s done. He shivers in anticipation when his hand stills and he growls into his ear, “Why are they wet, Sanha?”

“I came in them.”

He yelps as his hyung grips his still sensitive, soft cock.

“You came in them?! You just jerked yourself off in somebody else’s boxers, in your Dom’s boxers?! You really are a dirty fucking slut, aren’t you?”

Sanha moans and his cock twitches at the insult, and his hyung’s hard palm strikes the soft flesh of his thigh.

“You’re getting off on this?! I always knew you’d be a brat.”

Sanha tries to say something back, but Bin clamps his hand over his mouth and shuts him up.

“I don’t want to hear another word from you. In fact,” he growls as he rips his boxers off the boy’s body and stuffs the torn fabric into his mouth, “Why don’t you choke on this since you love it so much.”

Bin’s cock strains in his trousers as Sanha sucks the fabric in deeper and moans at the taste of his own cum. Fuck, he no longer wants to punish him as he thinks about how sexy he must’ve looked jerking himself in his boxers. He instead wants to give him all his underwear and watch him dirty every pair, but the boy seems to be loving his punishment, so he keeps going.

He pulls Sanha onto his back and pulls his arms above his head, the boy getting the hint and keeping them there. Then, he takes off his tie and ties his wrists to the headboard with it.

“Not too tight?”

Sanha shakes his head.

“Good. Remember, if you want me to stop, then tap on the headboard, okay? You might have to tap hard if I’m too distracted fucking you.”

Sanha nods his head to convey his understanding, and Bin gets off the bed to grab some lube. He thinks about stripping out of the rest of his suit, but decides against it. Then, when he’s about to pour the lube onto his fingers, Sanha pokes him with his foot and looks at his still clothed body with questioning eyes.

“Oh, did you think I would bother to get naked for a dirty slut like you? You’re not worth the effort. No, I’m going to use you like you used my boxers.”

The way Sanha’s cock swells at his words makes him decide not to stretch him out after all, so he just unzips and pours the lube all over his hard, thick length. Ironically, while the boy had been jerking off in his underwear, he’d not been wearing any while he worked. He shoves his knees into his chest, but he doesn’t start fucking him just yet. Instead, he teases him by sliding his wet cock between the cheeks of his ass and slapping his hole with the broad head of his cock until his whines can even be heard past the torn fabric of his boxers, and then he gives the needy boy what he wants and stuffs him full.

Sanha screams and Bin curses as the boy’s hole spasms around his thrusts. He slides right out then slides right back in with a light slap of skin each time, and the pleasure tingling through his cock only makes him want more. It’s the way his hole seems to be trying to keep him inside, dragging hard along his flesh, that turns him on so much.

“Fuck, you’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you, slut? You probably came thinking about how I’d come home to punish you. Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.”

Sanha tightens even harder around him, telling him he’s right, and Bin crushes the boy beneath him into the bed to suck and bite at his neck as he snaps his hips hard into his ass, savouring how his screams vibrate through his lips. He wants to mark even more of the boy as his, so he reaches between them and rips his dress shirt apart, buttons flying god knows where, so he can suck and bite at his chest, rough hands pinching and twisting his pretty, peach nipples. He gets so lost in torturing the boy and pleasuring himself with his hole that, at first, he doesn’t hear his hands tapping hard against the headboard. But once he does, he immediately stops the thrust of his hips and pulls his torn boxers out of the boy’s mouth.

“Are you okay, baby? Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt? Just tell me, and I’ll kiss it better,” he babbles as he cradles the boy’s face in his hands and presses soft kisses into his softer cheeks.

“I’m fine, hyung, really,” Sanha chuckles at his hyung’s overreaction, “I just kept choking on your boxers. Could you fuck me on my side instead? Then they won’t slide down my throat.”

“You still want me to stuff them in your mouth?”

“Well, yeah…” he trails off as his body starts to burn with embarrassment, “It was hot…”

He yelps as his hyung’s cock rips out of him and he’s flipped onto his side.

“You really are a dirty, little slut, aren’t you, baby?” his Bin hyung chuckles as he stuffs himself back inside him.

Sanha moans as his walls are stretched wide again around his thick length, and he can’t say anything back because it’s true. He isn’t even given a chance to say anything back as his hyung’s torn boxers are quickly shoved into his mouth, and he happily sucks them in.

“You’re really okay?” his hyung asks as he cuddles into him, unsure, “You don’t want me to slow down or anything?”

He quickly shakes his head, but his hyung still doesn’t start fucking him. Instead, he just lifts his torn dress shirt up his arms and nuzzles into the smooth, soft skin of his armpit. Sanha squirms when he kisses the sensitive flesh, and he calls him dirty, but he’s honestly enjoying it. Having his Bin hyung licking such a “dirty” part of him makes his cock drip precum for reasons he can’t explain. He just wishes he would fuck him at the same time. He whines and pushes his ass down, stuffing the man deeper inside him, and he growls in response.

“Can’t fucking wait for me to fuck you; is that it, slut?”

He quickly nods his head, and he moans as his Bin hyung bites his armpit and immediately starts slamming into his hole. The pain and pleasure shooting through him make for an exquisite mix, and he can’t help but slap his ass down against his hyung’s thrusts to chase more of it. The man pushes off him to pull one of his legs over his shoulder and fuck him even deeper and harder. He doesn’t even just fuck Sanha’s hole, he slides along his thigh too, covering it in precum and lube, as he pounds in and out of him. He’s screaming for more, but his hyung can’t hear him because he’s muffled by his cum-soaked boxers, and now he’s even harder as his slender length chafes uselessly against the bed.

His Bin hyung seems to understand him anyway as he reaches around to grip his cock and starts jacking him off without mercy. And now, Sanha is just screaming as the man abuses his hole and his cock. His hyung doesn’t seem to think it’s enough, though, as he bends over him, pushing his knee down with his shoulder, and he starts sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh of his armpit again. He tries to grab onto the headboard to ground himself, but it’s no use. The pleasure is overwhelming him, and he can already feel his orgasm simmering in his gut. With just a few more thrusts inside his hole and jerks of his cock, he’s exploding onto the bed and his chest and even reaching the torn boxers in his mouth, soaking them in his cum once again.

His Bin hyung doesn’t stop, though. He keeps sucking and biting his armpit and jacking his cock and pounding his hole as his body spasms. Sanha’s now sensitive to the chafing of his clothes against his skin and whines, but he’s still muffled by his hyung’s boxers, so the man doesn’t hear him and actually becomes more brutal in chasing his own pleasure. Now is when he decides to start slamming into his prostate, when it’s at its most oversensitive, and Sanha feels like he’s going to pass out from the pain-pleasure mix. Thankfully, it’s only a couple seconds before his Bin hyung is rutting into his hole and flooding it with thick, warm, soothing cum. A few last drops even spurt from his own cock at the feeling. Then, his hyung lies behind him, cock still inside, and cuddles into his back as he comes down from his high.

“Fuck, that was amazing, baby,” he breathes into the back of his neck, making him shiver, “You’re amazing. I love you so much.”

Sanha tries to respond but his hyung’s boxers are still inside his mouth, so he just ends up grumbling around them.

“Oh, yeah,” his hyung chuckles and props himself on his elbow to take them out for him, admiring the mix of spit and cum on them, “I forgot about those.”

“I love you, too. That’s what I wanted to say.”

Bin giggles and leans down to kiss him, the taste of cum and fabric somehow perfect. When he pulls back, he expects to see his own wide smile mirrored, but instead, Sanha is biting his lip and avoiding eye contact.

“What’s wrong, baby? Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” he yells before realising how loud he was, “No, I just- You didn’t really mind me wearing your boxers, did you?”

Bin sighs in relief and reaches up to untie his hands so he can pull him onto his chest for a tight cuddle.

“Of course I didn’t mind, baby. You can dirty all of my boxers, and all of my clothes if you really want to.”

“Okay,” the boy giggles, and Bin swears he’s about to catch fire at the soft sound, “Now, I think we both need the shower: I’m covered in cum, and your shirt is see-through with sweat.”

Bin looks down and thinks he’s right, so he lifts him in his arms and carries him to the bathroom where they make sure to wash and love every inch of each other’s bodies. And once they’re done and dry, Bin puts a pair of his boxers on Sanha himself. And when the only thing keeping them up is that they’re hanging on his raging, leaking boner, he starts thinking he’ll have to stop ripping them off the boy or he’ll end up with none to wear himself.


End file.
